fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Makarov Dreyar
|kanji = マカロフ・ドレアー |race = Człowiek |birthday =Rok X696 |age = 88-89 lat |gender = Mężczyzna |eyes = Czarne |hair = Białe Blond (kiedyś) |unusual features = Nieprawdopodobnie Wielka Moc |affiliation = Gildia Fairy Tail 25pxDziesięciu Świętych Magów Prowincjalne Liga Mistrzów Gildii |previous affiliation = |occupation = Mistrz Gildii Dziesięciu Świętych Magów |previous occupation = Mistrz Gildii |team = |partner = |base of operations = Gildia Fairy Tail |relatives = Yuriy Dreyar (ojciec) Ivan Dreyar (syn) Laxus Dreyar (wnuk) |magic = Tytan Magia Wiatru Magia Ognia Magia Światła Pieczęć Maksymalnej Obrony Prawo Wróżek Magia Lodu Magia Przestrzeni (Przezbrojenie) Rozwianie Telepatia |alias = Dziadek Mistrz Mistrz Makarov |manga debut = Rozdział 2 |anime debut = Odcinek 2 |japanese voice = Shinpachi Tsuji|previous partner = |weapons = |english voice = |rōmaji = Makarofu Doreā |previous team = Drużyna Makarova (tylko w Anime) |status = Aktywny|name = Makarov Dreyar|previousoccupation = Mistrz Gildii |image gallery = yes|mark location = Lewa pierś|counterpart = Faust}}Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー Makarofu Doreā) był trzecim, szóstym i ósmym Mistrzem Gildii Fairy TailFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 2, strona 19 oraz członkiem zaszczytnego grona Dziesięciu Świętych Magów.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 47, strona 13 Wygląd thumb|left|Makarov ukazany po raz pierwszyMakarov jest bardzo niskim, starym mężczyzną. Ma czarne oczy i jest łysy, nie licząc włosów po bokach głowy i białych, gęstych wąsów; Jego znak gildii jest czarny i obejmuje lewą pierś. Kiedy pojawił się po raz pierwszy, odziany był w pomarańczową kurtkę, białą bluzkę z czarnym logiem Fairy Tail na piersi, oraz pomarańczowe spodenki. Na głowie miał czapkę błazna w błękitne i pomarańczowe pasy. Makarov jest jednym z niewielu bohaterów, którzy dość często zmieniają swój strój. Pomimo swojego wieku, Makarov zdaje się być w świetnej formie zarówno fizycznej, jak i psychicznej. Bez problemu stawiaja czoło młodszym od siebie, jak np. Jose z Phantom Lorda. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie jest już najmłodszy i musi brać leki. Osobowość Makarov jest osobą, która jest w stanie kochać i wierzyć ludziom, dzięki czemu Purehito wybrał go na swojego następcę gdy odchodził z Fairy Tail. Makarov wydaje się wręcz nieprawdopodobnie nie znosić Rady Magii, wychodzi z założenia, że siła i magia jego gildii, nie ma możliwości rozwijania się, pod jarzmem praw narzuconych przez Radę. Nie waha się jednak interweniować, gdy jego podopieczni przekroczą pewną granicę, przybiera wtedy formę giganta, co na ogół skutecznie hamuje destrukcyjne zapędy członków Fairy Tail (oczywistym wyjątkiem, jest pod tym względem Natsu). Jednakże pomimo kłopotów jakie jego "dzieci" powodują, Makarov z godną podziwu determinacją jest gotowy zniszczyć każdego, kto podniesie ręke na członków jego gildi. Makarov jest także człowiekiem sprawiedliwym i stara się wszystkich traktować w identyczny sposób, czego dowodem jest przyjęcie do gildii Gajeela Redfoxa i Juvii Lockser. Przykładem na to jest także wyrzucenie Laxusa z gildii po tym, jak naraził on życie i zdrowie jej członków. Poza tymi cechami, Makarov jest również wielbicielem kobiecych wdzięków, na punkcie których ma pewną słabość i pomimo swego statecznego wieku reaguje dosyć emocjonalnie. Pomimo tego, iż jest mądry i ma spokojny charakter, w młodości często brał udział w bójkach. Magia i Umiejętności Tytan (巨大 Kyodai): Magia ta pozwala Makarovowi powiększyć swój organizm do gigantycznych rozmiarów, nawet do wielkości olbrzymiego drzewa Tenrou. Dodatkowo, może też być użyta na selektywnych częściach ciała Makarova, wydłużając je dzięki czemu wygląda jakby posiadał on elastyczne właściwości. Efekty Tytana mogą być też przesyłane do innych osób oprócz użytkownika, co widać, gdyż Makarov używa jej do rozwoju Reedusa Jonaha, by jego Magia Piktogramów lepiej działała. Gdy mężczyzna wykorzystuje kompletną formę Tytana, wielkość jego mięśni i żyły stają się widoczne. Magia Światła '(光の魔法 ''Hikari no Mahō): Makarov panując nad tym elementem potrafi tworzyć silne zaklęcia ofensywne, ale i bardzo skuteczne zaklęcia defensywne, które są zdolne wytrzymać nawet bardzo potężne ataki. *Wściekłość Tytana (巨人の逆鱗, Kyojin no Gekirin): Makarov emanuje wybuchami destrukcyjnej energii świetlnej, która go otacza i niszczy wszystko w pobliżu.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 49, strony 14-15 *Deszcz Światła (光の雨, Hikari no Ame): Makarov uwalnia wielokrotność blasku światła, który atakuje cel.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 104 *Podmuch Światła: Makarov składa ręce na wzór trójkąta. W pustej części między jego palcami, generowana jest mała kula intensywnego światła, z którego ładowany jest promień, który leci w stronę celu.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 28 *Tarcza Światła: Makarov tworzy kilka magicznych uszczelek, które działają jak tarcza do ochrony przed atakiem przeciwnika.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 28 'Pieczęć Maksymalnej Obrony '(最大防御魔法陣, Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin): Dzięki tej magii, Makarov może tworzyć potężne, defensywne pieczęcie, używane do obrony przed silnymi atakami. * [[Trzy Boskie Filary|'''Trzy Boskie Filary]]' '(三柱神, Sanchūshin): Potężne, obronne zaklęcie, którego Makarov użył, by zablokować atak Hadesa. Czar ten, był na tyle potężny, by wytrzymać setną formułę Amaterasu. Prawo Wróżki (妖精の法律, Yōsei no Hōritsu, lit. Law of Fairies czasami zwane フェアリーロウ Fearī Rou): Jedno z najsilniejszych, o ile nie najsilniejsze zaklęcie serii. Niszczy ono każdego, kogo rzucający uzna za wroga. Magia Ognia '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): Makarov potrafi używać także Magii Ognia, co pokazał, gdy spalił dokumenty ze skargami Rady Magicznej.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 2, strona 24 'Magia Wiatru '(風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Zostało powiedziane, że Makarov potrafi używać Magii Wiatru, formy magii, która, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, pozwala użytkownikowi generować, manipulować i kontrolować wiatr. '''Magia Lodu: Makarov jest zdolny do używania wielu rodzajów magii, wśród których jest Magia Lodu. Przezbrojenie (換装 Kansō): Makarov potrafi również używać formy Magii Przestrzeni, Przezbrojenia, co widać, gdy przywołał strój podczas walki z Hadesem na Wyspie Tenrou. [[Rozwianie|'Rozwianie']]' '( Disuperu): Makarov jest w stanie rozwiewać zaawansowane zaklęcia ze względną łatwością, co zostało pokazane, gdy rozwiał Magię Transformacji MacaoFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 23, strony 13-14 i Ożywienie w wiosce mrocznych magów.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 9 [[Telepatia|'Telepatia']]' '( Terepashī): Makarov wykazał zdolność telepatycznej komunikacji z innymi.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 407, strony 6-7 Lot: Makarov potrafi latać, albo raczej lewitować w powietrzu, co pokazał w czasie swojej walki z Jose Porlą, posiadającym tą samą zdolność.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 28 Mistrzowska Sensoryka: Makarov posiada wielką umiejętność wyczuwania i odróżniania charakterów magicznej mocy. Potrafił bez wysiłku rozróżnić Makao od Natsu, podczas gdy pozostali członkowie gildii zostali oszukani przez jego transformację.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 23, strony 12-14 Był również w stanie dowiedzieć się o obecności Grimoire Heart niedaleko Wyspy Tenrou, wyczuwając z daleka magiczną moc członków tejże gildii.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 214, strona 2 Ogromna Wytrzymałość: Mimo zaawansowanego wieku i skromnej budowy ciała, Makarov okazał się być bardzo wytrwały: mimo zadanych mu przez Hadesa obrażeń i własnego krytycznego stanu zdrowia, był jeszcze w stanie swobodnie mówić, a nawet pomóc Natsu w walce przeciwko Zancrowowi.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 219, strony 10-20 Ogromna Moc Magiczna: Makarov jest znany z posiadania potwornej ilości magicznej mocy. Manifestując ją w postaci światła, coś, co jest znane jako Wściekłość Tytana, może zniszczyć powierzchnię wokół niego.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 49, strony 12-15 Walka między nim a Jose Porlą została opisana jako zdolna do spowodowania nadzwyczajnych zniszczeń, a ich zderzenie rzeczywiście zmienia otoczenie w szerokim promieniu.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 65, strona 10 Ciekawostki * Hiro Mashima dał mu na imię "Makarov", ponieważ chciał by jego imię brzmiało po rosyjsku.Fairy Tail Manga: Tom 2, Dodatki Podczas gdy Precht chciał nazwać go Pippoko, Mavis w końcu nazwała go "Makarov" na podstawie imienia króla w książce, którą przeczytała.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 450, strony 3-4 * Gdy został on zapytany przez reportera z Weekly Sorcerer o ambicje gildii, stwierdził, że jest to "pozwolenie miłości i sprawiedliwości wypełnić umysły ludzi", choć Lucy zauważyła, że było to kłamstwem.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 104, strona 13 * Makarov zajął drugie miejsce w rankingu Meredy "Najważniejsze Osoby Do Zabicia".Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 110 Główne Walki Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Mistrz Gildii Kategoria:Dziesięciu Świętych Magów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mistrzowie Gildii Kategoria:Martwi